The Mufasa Show
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Mufasa takes Scar on a trip to watch a show but they were unfortunate to watch. (Parody of Everybody Loves Raymond episode, Big Shots)


The Mufasa Show

They were just coming back from a good opportunity to see the crocodile show at the lake but there was a line. Scar and Mufasa wanted to see the crocs battle against the hippos but there were other lions that were setting up the line. Mufasa though wanted to be in front. He put up a fight with the head lions of the group but instead he and Scar were told to wait in the back of the line.

Scar, though, tried to reason with his brother but Mufasa wouldn't listen.

"Back of the line!" yelled the other animals. "Get in the back!"

"Look, look," said Mufasa. "I'm the future king!"

"Then give us a report at the back of the line!" yelled a buffalo.

Mufasa continued to fight but it was when he yelled, "My brother loves crocodiles! He, he has a toy crocodile of one!"

He was being taken away with other lions that one of the crocodiles from the lake looked over to Scar. Scar looked over to the one croc and grinned sheepishly to him. Then he followed Mufasa.

Now Mufasa and Scar were eating their lunch that was zebra. Mufasa hunted it down and ate it with Scar.

"Now I lost my appetite," Mufasa complained. "How can you eat without anyone knowing who you are?"

"Certainly not Mufasa, the king of Pride Lands," Scar mumbled.

"What you wanted to wait in that line? Look, I'm sorry but I'm not waiting in a line like everybody else!"

"Well certainly not like everyone else because everybody else got to watch the show!"

"How about a favor Scar? Huh? We had to leave early in the morning!"

"Oh yes. Thank you Mufasa. It's been my dream to be fifty feet from the crocodiles."

Some leopards walked. Mufasa saw them.

"Excuse me, excuse me," he called out. But the felines ignored him. "What am I, invincible?" He saw Scar grin. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to preserve this moment," Scar smiled. "I mean, how often do I get to see the Mufasa Doesn't Get Everything show?"

"Oh, I see this." Mufasa put on his mocking voice. "It never ends with Mufasa! He has everything, I got nothing. He's now the king, I'm only the prince. Mopey, mopey, pouty, pouty. Oh!"

Scar knew Mufasa was teasing him but that didn't bother him at all. He was now loving the moment.

"No, I admit that there have been times that I have possibly envied you," Scar teased. "But not anymore. And would you like to know why?"

"Yeah, no. Not really."

"Everything you have successful kingdom, great family, free food, has made you lose touch with reality. You are spoiled."

"Oh, and I guess all those times you've had with mother made you a better person?"

"Certainly did. I may have thankless life, being alone, been rejected; But I have something you'll never have."

"A scar?"

"Character, Mufasa."

"Are you saying you're superior than me?"

"You see I am superior because I'm humble." Mufasa looked to him skeptically.

A young cheetah came up to them.

"May I have a bite?" asked the youngster.

"Why sure, only one," Scar offered.

Mufasa and Scar watched the little cheetah take a large but one bite of the corpse and took it away. The cheetah thanked them.

"You're welcome dear," Scar grinned. He looked back to Mufasa. "You see, it's nice to be important. But it's more important to be nice."

"Great," Mufasa mumbled. "Advice from a guy who made a birdcage out of the ribs."

Mufasa broke the bones.

"But a big foot who just got kicked out by someone with fangs and claws."

"Hey, I did it for you!"

"What? Ruined it?"

"Yeah, I ruined it. I don't need to take this crap!" He stood up.

"Did you ever notice how your voice cracks when you get angry?" Scar teased, grinning.

"Shut up," Mufasa yelled.

"Ah, there it is!"

"Shut up!"

"You see what's happening here." Scar rubbed his paws. "I may not be happy to see the crocodile and hippopotamus show but I'm still able to keep my voice at a comfortable speaking level, like so. You might want to give that a try to?"

"Okay, let's try." Mufasa kept his face calm as he spoke back to his brother. "Attention, jerk head, if you're joining me on the walk back there will be no talking. And if you're so smart you'll do what I'm doing and visit the restroom." He walked away.

Scar nodded sarcastically but called out, "Hope there's not a line!" He chuckled.

They were walking away from the lake that Scar and Mufasa were heading back to Pride Rock. Scar though, tried to annoy Mufasa. He started to hum to the song _Circle of Life_ but instead Mufasa snapped at him. Then he chuckled, "That's right!"

Scar pouted that he then scratched his claws on a stone. The noise bothered Mufasa.

"Will you stop it Scar?" he asked.

"But they're unsheathed," Scar complained.

"Ah, ah! No talking!"

But soon, a group of hyenas came their way. Only Scar could handle these guys. They were about to come for Mufasa but Scar protected his brother. He did regret of thinking of trying to kill him before.

Another hour passed by that they were closer to the savannah that from a distance the lions could see Pride Rock. The two started to sing a song they heard from humans. It was Scar who first sang out,

 _War!_

Then Mufasa joined him.

 _Huh!_

They started to dance to the beat while they sang together.

 _What is it good for?_

Mufasa sang the next verse.

 _Absolutely nothing!_

They sang to the beat. But Scar sang the next.

 _Say it again ya'll_

Again they sang to the beat and Mufasa sang again.

 _What is it good for?_

Scar sang loudly.

 _Absolutely nothing!_

Then Mufasa sang,

 _Say it again!_

They were back home on another hour that they finished singing the song. The first thing they saw was their father. He had a tasty big bone so Scar and Mufasa went to join him.

"What's with the bone father?" asked Mufasa.

"Your mother was going to give it for Sarabi, her mother, and Simba," said Ahadi. "There was a fight. I got the bone!"

It was sure was a big bone but it was delicious, there was some kind of icy flavor. Mufasa and Scar started to eat the bone. But while they ate, their mother, Uru, was calling from behind the rock.

"Ahadi?" she called. "Everything's fine now, you can bring the bone back over."

The three lions halted for a moment but continued to eat.

"Ahadi? Taka? Mufasa? Are you eating that bone?" The lions continued. "You better have not started that bone. That bone is for all of us! Ahadi? I'm coming over!"

The male lions ate fast while they took quick and fast bites of the bone until little was left. Ahadi was the first one to run off but Scar and Mufasa continued. They had a couple more bites until the two run off. Mufasa went to rush up to the cave of the rock while Scar followed him but he tripped. Mufasa looked down to him.

"Save yourself!" Scar cried, before his brother could help him.

Because he could sense the danger, Mufasa instead ran.

Uru came from behind a rock and she saw her son lying on the ground glaring at him. Scar stood up and faced his mother.

"Hi Mom," he said to her. "It, it was Mufasa. I tried to stop him."

Uru only gave him a scorned look and turned around to look at the bone. She could tell her family ate it. Scar knew he, his brother, and dad were in trouble from her. His mother was very demanding.


End file.
